beatfevergamefandomcom-20200214-history
A Note On Difficulty
I'd like to preface this by saying that the charts in Beat Fever don't look so difficult in general. Why? Accuracy. There are a lot of rhythm games out there, and there are two main types. One type we'll call rhythmic and the other type will be positional. Positional rhythm games require you to move your tapper around to hit notes. By far the most famous of these is osu!. Rhythmic games are like Beat Fever; the most famous is Guitar Hero. In general, if the notes move toward some sort of sensor, it's a rhythmic game. Rhythmic games tend to rely on brutally spammy charts for difficulty, whereas positional games rely on spacing between notes, and stuff. Most "Pro" charts in this game are not brutally spammy. But it has to be entertaining; you can't just do perfectly on every song. I think that out of all the rhythm games I've played, the accuracy system in this one is one of the strictest, especially with regard to perfect notes. So that said, I'll put a ranking of the hardest and easiest songs in the game here... tomorrow. I've run out of time today. Obviously subjective but it's a good guideline (well I'm biased but still). I hear people ask sometimes "I'm just getting into pro difficulty, what should I start with?" I try to drive this wiki to provide answers. So yeah. Easy charts yeah fuck if i know anything about these Normal charts not as if i play on anything but pro Hard charts well uh most of the time anyway Pro charts So I'll use a rating out of 500, where 1 is the easiest song I've ever played and 500 is I fail every single time. 1 - 50: These are some songs even Normal difficulty players can pass with ease. 51 - 150: Hard difficulty players will find these not such a huge step up from Hard, but Normal difficulty players will likely struggle. (Anything I can't get no misses on consistently goes here or above.) 151 - 250: Thumb players are going to have a bad time. 251 - 350: If you're not very fast with your fingers, you'll find these to be a real challenge. (Anything I can't get no misses on, ever, goes here, or above.) 351 - 400: The average person will find these very hard to get Perfect goals on. 401 - 450: The average person will find these very hard to even carry to the end with less than 25 bad/missed notes. 451 - 500: Something truly insane. Short songs will be affixed with an asterisk (*). Songs not found in the normal Zone Story at this time will be affixed with a dagger (†). Pump This Party Honey I'm Good I'm an Albatraoz Horizons Cinema Nothing to Say Breathe Runaway Baby Discharge Tremor Ocarina Express Yourself Ghost Light Em Up Can You Feel It L A Love Bazooka Sweets Runaway (U&I) Fireball (ft John Ryan) Let Em Know Turn Up Olsen Twins Want to Want Me Chaser 4:00 AM Hideaway Up We Go Sexy And I Know It Downtown Lean On Too Original Garuda Hasta El Amanecer Super Bass Melody Cheerleader Counting Stars Bap U Rage Chandelier Last Breath Finding You Flight Pattern Gypsy Holy Water Skywalker Spider Bite Boneless #SELFIE Kensei Shut Up and Dance Hercules Faded Handclap Spaceman Alone Kids I Took A Pill In Ibiza Like I Would One Day Live Your Life Gambit Source Sakura Hangar 88 Lost Coast Gaia Arena Silent Sands Temple Carnival Overture, Op. 92 Piano Sonata No. 8 'Pathétique' Op. 13 - Rondo. Allegro Up We Go (Borgeous Remix) The Magic Flute Overture Symphony No. 5, Movement 1 The Nutcracker, Act I, Overture Piano Sonata 8 Pathetique Op 13 Grave Allegro Di molto E Con Brio (not on the official list but i definitely remember playing these) The Nutcracker, Act VI, Chinese Dance Fur Elise Barber of Seville